With the development and progress in human production, environmental pollution becomes more and more serious. Generally, surfaces of water body such as rivers, lakes, oceans and the like have been heavily contaminated by modernized large-scale industry, agriculture, extractive industry and transportation industry. Especially, oil spilling in large-scale often occurs during offshore oil drilling and transportation. Pollutants like oil floating on water surface over a long period bring horrible threats to the environment, wild fauna and flora and the human's health.
In most cases, apparatuses like scraper devices are used in prior art to collect pollutants like petroleum on water surface, and adapted to collect pollutants accumulated massively and thickly on water surface. However, it is difficult for the existing apparatuses to completely collect a small quantity or trace of pollutants on water surface, particularly when such pollutants are distributed on water surface over a large area with low density and small thickness, resulting in further contamination to the environment by remained pollutants.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a new type of device which is adapted to collect more thoroughly pollutants distributed on water surfaces with low density and small thickness.